Semiconductor processing often involves the deposition of films or layers over or on a semiconductor substrate surface which may or may not have other layers already formed thereon. In typical circuitry fabrication, portions of an outer layer are masked, typically using photoresist, to provide a desired pattern over the outer layer. An underlying layer is then removed by chemical etching through the mask opening, with the mask covering and protecting other areas from the etching. Often it is desirable to etch an outer layer or layers selectively relative to an underlying layer. Accordingly, materials on the substrate, etch chemistry and conditions are continually being developed and improved to achieve a manner by which the desired layer(s) can be etched while stopping and substantially not etching an underlying layer.
Also, some layers are removed by mechanical polishing action or by chemical mechanical polishing action. In many such instances, it is also desirable to remove one or more layers while stopping on some immediately underlying layer.